


Canis in Ai Major

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Semi-Crack Fic, F/F, Kuromaru is done with Tsume's indecisiveness, Kushina is smug, Minato is rival?, Nope. He's just Kushina's bestie., Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Tsume may seem slightly OOC.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: Inuzuka Tsume is an Inuzuka, not some girl who can't talk to her crush...  And yet, here she is, unable to really speak to the redhead that had seared her way into her life.  Good thing Kuromaru is sick of her being this way.





	Canis in Ai Major

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from but here it is.

There is no denying that Kushina was a spitfire.  That she was a woman with a mission. That she had a passion that burned brightly, and that many underestimated.  She was, overall, not someone you messed with come hell or high water. And yet, there was a bit of a soft spot nestled deep inside her for Inuzuka Tsume.  She was absolutely enthralled by the other girl’s wild nature and strong will, seeing them as something far greater than what the teachers gave her credit for.

The first time they had talked, Kuromaru, Tsume’s faithful ninkin, had taken one sniff at her then growled lowly, his whole being falling into that of a dog pointing.  Kushina had given the ninkin a grin and made a comment about how he was going to be great out in the field, all while Tsume gave her partner a puzzled look. The comment was enough to draw Tsume’s attention to Kushina and made her tilt her head with narrowed eyes.

“How so?”

The girl had asked her spiky hair rustling as she then shifted her gaze back and forth between the two in question.  Kushina had given her a dark, but playful grin and didn’t answer. All she did was wave and take that moment to walk away.

* * *

Tsume would later find out through the grapevine that Kushina was the vessel for the nine-tailed fox, a jinchuuriki.  It was no wonder now why Kuromaru had acted as he had. He had probably smelled the chakra of fox inside the other girl.  This didn’t deter her, though, from pursuing an understanding of the other. While others scurried away with suspicion, she gravitated to the other girl with curiosity.  This little fact did not go unnoticed by her ninkin who would send her knowing looks every time her eyes glanced toward the blazing red that stood out within the classroom.  She would find herself volunteering to spar with the other when that portion of class came up, marveling at the dark grace the other girl held. But she noticed something else as well…  She was not the only one who would focus on the girl.

It was a given really, that boys would be attracted to Kushina.  Well, more like one boy in this case, but the point still stands.  Tsume was not sure why every time the blond haired, blue eyed boy approached Kushina, she felt the need to snarl at him, to protest him being close to her, but the emotions that echoed along with the need were bitter and left the taste of copper in her mouth (or perhaps that was from here biting her lip).  Kuromaru, the poor ninkin, found himself watching his partner with a look of despair, not because of how she was feeling, but because she was oblivious to what those feelings were. The Inuzuka were wild, feral in some ways, and their emotions true to themselves in a way that others rarely could say was the case.  To see his partner trying her damndest to ignore instinct exasperated him in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain, especially when an obvious snort escapes him at his thoughts.

* * *

The kidnapping attempt of the girl had set Tsume’s nerves ablaze, making her twitchy and ever vigilant of the other girl.  She found herself inviting the other out more, for ramen, to go shopping (even though it wasn't her thing), anything to spend time with her and close by.  Sometimes the redhead would agree with a coy smile on her face like she knew something the Tsume didn't, other times she found herself rejected and watching with narrowed eyes as the blond boy she had watched trying to get close to the other was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the room.

“Admit it.  You want her as your mate.”

Kuromaru growled after one such instance of rejection, that left Tsume sulking (she was not pouting dammit!) in the classroom.

“Shut up.”

She responded, harsh in tone, but with no true bite.

“You want her as your mate and you're acting like a scared pup about it!”

Kuromaru shot back, ignoring the response.

“Kuromaru, I love you, but I swear…!”

“The blond wants her as a mate too, but he isn't what the Fox-girl wants.”

Tsume froze in her rebuttal and stared at her ninkin, her eyes wide before narrowing.

“How do you know?”

She asks, cautious that her partner might be up to something.  Loyal as he was, he had a tricky side to him.

“She’s been wearing more of the trinkets you've given her.  She smells like you more than she ever smells like the blond.  His scent is almost nonexistent on her.”

Tsume looks intrigued by this but then deflated.

“I'm the head of the Inuzuka as soon as I'm ready.  It wouldn't be accepted that I didn't have pups of my own.”

She said, voice suddenly holding less strength than normal.  Kuromaru huffs at that and rolls his eyes.

“You’ll find a way.  You're an Inuzuka. Use your instincts.”

He says sternly.  Seriously, he was a pup such as she...  Why was he the more mature one?

* * *

Tsume was surprised when three days later a pair of hands slammed themselves down on the desk in front of her.

“I had a little puppy nipping on my heels to come talk to you.  Want to tell me why?”

Kushina’s playful, but slightly annoyed voice, asked drawing Tsume’s attention upwards to gorgeous blue-ish purple eyes.  Internally Tsume was fuming and panicking, think about how she could not believe that Kuromaru would toss her into a battle just like that (but know that he would do just that because that's how he can be).

“Oh?  Did said puppy give you any hints as to why?”

Tsume hoped her curiosity and nervousness (and by all that was sacred where did that emotion come from?!  She was an Inuzuka damnit!) didn't shine through. Kushina leaned forward a bit then, eye narrowed.

“He didn't say anything.  But he was sure as Hell persistent.”

Tsume sent a silent prayer of thanks for at least that not being out in the open, and sighed openly, trying to make herself seem exasperated.

“He might have been trying to play.  He’s been a damn mood lately.”

She lied, thankful for how smooth the words slid from her mouth.  Kushina raised an eyebrow but looked appeased enough, if not a bit suspicious.  With a sigh of her own, the redhead began to remove her hands from the desk to stand at her full height, only to seemingly pitch forward out of nowhere.  Time hit slow motion as Tsume started to move in order to help the other right her balance… Then froze as a sheen of dark fur could be seen from behind Kushina, along with the smuggest look a ninkin could ever pull off, right as a soft pair of lips graced her own.

It was then that time sped itself up to normal, and Tsume found herself halfway between standing and sitting, kissing the other girl who had stolen her normally gruff heart from her. Around them, the sounds of shock raged from her classmates, and to a certain extent, Tsume’s own heart (at least she thought so) was adding to the noise, as said girl contemplated her life in a frozen manner.  As she began to come back to herself and make the move to pull away, she felt a fox-like grin start to form on the other girl’s lips.

“Oh.  This explains everything!”

The redhead says as she makes the first move of fully pulling away.  Tsume, sure that her face would start boiling at that very moment, tilted her head in confusion and stared at Kushina like she was making no sense, which she wasn't.  Instead, the girl had turned and was patting a traitorous Kuromaru on the head.

“I knew you would make a good ninkin.”

Kushina cooed, but her voice was silky and almost too amused for the moment.  Tsume wanted to ask what the other girl meant, she really did, but instead, she was stopped short by the redhead invading her personal space once more to tap their noses together.

“I love Ramen.  I love Ichiraku’s.  Find a day you're free and meet me there.  And don't worry.  Minato is just my cool bestie.  If this goes anywhere, he would be more than cool with being the possible dad for any kids, we talked about it.”

Tsume was left completely speechless as Kushina pulled away again and gave her another foxy grin before sashaying to her desk.  Kuromaru, who jumped up on the desk area next to Tsume by then, coughed loudly to draw her eyes away from the smooth motion and over to him.

“You're welcome.”

The ninkin said and Tsume, for the moment, tucked the thought of neutering him away for a later date.  After all… He did just kind of help her score a hot date.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here (WRITING)](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here (PERSONAL)](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> Just want to know about updates?: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/Updates)!~
> 
> Consider supporting me?: [|Ko-fi|](https://ko-fi.com/themistydarkprincess)


End file.
